


A Campting Trip to Never Forget

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Cant think of tags..., F/M, M/M, Septipilier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Jack, Wade and Molly all go on a camping trip :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Campting Trip to Never Forget

Jack and Mark decide to take a small camping trip for the summer to take a week away from YouTube and the craziness in LA. Mark decided to call up Wade and see if he wanted to come along. "I'll be bringing Molly along is that ok?" "Sure, we got two rooms in the cabin and plenty of room." "Good, ok I'll see you later." "Ok, see you tomorrow remember to be here early, as we leave early for the campsite."

"I know, I'm already packing." "Ok, good see you tomorrow, bye Wade." "Bye" and he hung up the phone. 

It was morning and Mark and Jack woke up and had all their bags packed and ready to go, they heard a knock at the door and Mark went to answer it and it was Wade and Molly. They headed into their cars and started up the drive to the campsite. Matt was taking care of Mark's uploads and Wade had one of his friends taking care of his uploads and Matt was also doing Jack's uploads to, Mark said he will owe Matt a lot for helping with the uploads while they were gone. 

The campsite was breathtaking a huge lake and one big cabin and a fire pit outside for roasting marshmallows and coking hot dogs and other random stuff. They all parked their cars and started to unload the truck Wade and Mark carried the bags as Molly and Jack headed into the cabin and each of them claimed their rooms. 

Wade and Molly on the right and Mark and Jack on the left. Molly was unpacking her and Wade's bags putting away clothes in the drawers and closet and she moved to the bathroom and put things away in there. There was only one sink but that was ok as they would share anyway. 

Mark and Jack were doing the same in their room, Jack bounced on the bed it was so fluffy it felt like cotton. Mark walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it and started to cuddle with Rachel, he hovered above him and Jack reached up and kissed his lips tenderly. Jack deepened the kiss by putting his hand on his neck.

Jack could feel Mark's pulse under his fingers turning him on ever so, they wanted to claim the bed as theirs. When the kisses stopped Jack still had spunk left in him so he lifted Mark's shirt over his head and he did the same to him. Mark nuzzled his face into Jack's chest and licked each nipple with his tongue. Jack moaned into his red hair, breathing him in. 

Jack reached down and unzipped Mark's pants and snaked his hand in and let out his member though his red boxers and started to jerk him off while he was nipping on his neck leaving his mark. Mark breathed into his ear "mmm yes faster love, I'm about to." Jack picked up his pace and Mark came into his hand. 

Mark regained his breath and kissed him deeply Jack moaned into the kiss and ran his tongue over his lips asking for entrance Mark let him in and they explored each other's mouth. After the make out session Wade knocked on the door. "Hey lovebirds me and Molly want to go swimming do you two want to join or do you want to keep doing the hanky panky in there" as Molly laughs. "Yeah, sure we will be right out, give us a couple of minutes."

Wade laughs "Sure, we will meet you down at the lake." Wade and Molly run to the lake and grab some pool noodles and a ducky tube and race into the water. Molly sits on the ducky tube and grabs her green noodle and fills it up with water and does a water cannon spit to Wade. Wade laughs and does the same with his blue noodle and they end up having a huge water noodle fight. 

Mark and Jack came into the water next but they have a surprise behind their backs. Wade and Molly look at them with scared looks on their faces as Mark and Jack reveal two big squirt guns and start getting them with the guns. Wade and Molly fill up their noodles and have a water cannon squirt gun water fight and the fight goes on for hours. 

After being pruned to the bone and it's getting late the Jack and Molly both say "I'm hungry." Wade and Mark look at them "you are always hungry." They both laugh and say "you know it." So they all head out of the water and drip dry by the fire while Wade had an idea while Mark was gathering the metal sticks for the hot dogs he ran into the cabin and brought back out a guitar. 

After eating hot dogs Wade reached for the guitar and he whispered into Mark's ear to help him sing a song. They decided to sing Sweet Caroline together to Jack and Molly. Molly and Jack were in awe at their boyfriends singing to them.  
After singing for another hour or so it was getting late so they decided to hit the hay for the night as tomorrow they were going to do some actives around the campsite. They had horseback riding and hiking and lots of other stuff to do. Molly and Wade said their good nights to Mark and Jack and each closed their doors and turned out the light. 

The next morning Wade was cooking up breakfast as Molly, Jack and Mark woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Good morning sleepy heads, grab a seat Mark, do you want coffee?" "Sure I'll take a cup." Wade grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee and placed the cup down in front of him.

"Thanks man" as Mark took a sip and read the paper. Molly asked Wade if he needed any help. "Yeah babe, can you get some plates out for me?" Molly went into the cabinets and took out plates and silverware and placed them on the table.  
Wade placed the bacon on the table and everybody put some on their plates and the eggs were done, they each got some and they nibbled on breakfast and decided on what to do today. They decided after their food settled they would go on a hike. After eating Molly and Jack did the dishes while Wade and Mark got the gear ready for the hike and Molly made lunch for everybody to bring.

There was a picnic area on the trail and they were going to stop there for lunch. Once everything was packed and made they headed out onto the trail. Molly took a whole of Wade's hand and Jack did the same with Mark and they walked hand in hand on the trail seeing all the wildlife and with their free hands they took photo's on their phones and it was a great hike. 

"It's so quiet out here, I love it here it's better than being in LA with all the noise from traffic and all. All you can hear out here is your own heartbeat and a pin drop." "I know it's amazing I like to get out and just explore nature once in a while" said Mark.  
It was nearing noon and they were getting close to the picnic area so they found a spot under a tree and Wade grabbed the blanket out of his backpack and laid it on the grass. Molly had the basket and placed it on the blanket and they all sat down on the blanket and enjoyed lunch. Molly made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and had some fresh strawberries. 

Mark and Jack were playing around he was lying on Mark's chest hovering a strawberry over his mouth and he reached up and bit into it. Jack took the other piece and it was nice and juice, some red juice dribbled down the side of his mouth and Mark wiped it away with his thumb. 

Molly was lying on Wade's chest falling asleep slowly to the soft beat of his heart and Wade just ran his fingers though her hair. Molly sighed into his touch and smiled "this is nice" as she snuggled deeper into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Yeah it is." said Mark as he helped Jack up. Wade did the same as they continued their hike. 

They were almost to the end of the trail, at the end of the trail was a mountain you could look all over the campsite. They reached the top and it was breathtaking the scenery was amazing. They each took photos together of standing by the edge with the scenery behind them. They started to head back as it was getting late and they wanted to start on dinner. Wade and Mark decided to try their best at fishing. Molly and Jack were sitting on the dock just laughing as the boys kept trying to catch a fish.  
It was like watching a Tom and Jerry cartoon with Tom trying to catch Jerry it was really funny. The boys gave up "forget it we will just order a pizza I saw a pizza place down the road from here." So they wall went into the cabin and turned on the TV and popped in a random movie while they waited for the pizza guy. 

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and Mark went to get it and paid for the pizza and he got some paper plates and some sodas from the fridge and Wade had a beer. They all nibbled on the pizza and watched the movie, which was Spaceballs.  
Molly yawned "I'm hitting the hay, you coming baby?" "I will in a bit, going to stay up a little big longer Mark and I may play some games, ya know guy time." "Ok" Molly said and kissed him and headed into their bedroom and headed to bed. Jack did the same "don't stay up to late, ok?" Jack kissed Mark and gave a hug to Wade as he walked into the other bedroom and also headed to bed. 

At almost three in the morning Mark stumbled into bed and Jack felt the bed move and felt Mark get in he woke up. "Oh sorry, love didn't mean to wake you." "What time is it?" "It's almost 3:30 in the morning." "Oh wow" as Jack snuggled up to Mark and fell back asleep. Mark kissed his head and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning they had breakfast again this time waffles. On today's list they deiced to try some camping games. One game they were going to play was TV tag it was a game Molly used to play when she was little, where you try not to get tagged you had to squat and say a random TV show it was but very fun. 

Fast forwarding a bit it was nearing the final night before they had to head back home and they each found out there was going to be fireworks at the camp tonight. So they set up a big blanket by the lake and all cuddled together and watched the fireworks Wade wanted to make this night last forever so he had the perfect idea to woo Molly and Mark had the same idea. 

Wade scooped up Molly into his arms and carried her back to the cabin and all you hear is the door shut with a silent click. All you could hear on the other side was a thump against the door. Wade lifted up Molly off the ground and pinned her to the door. Molly started to unbutton Wade's shirt and while shirtless Molly started to nip at Wade's silky flesh while nipping and licking. 

Wade held her in place and led them both over to the bed before setting her down on the bed. Wade reached behind Molly's back and started to unbutton her shirt slowly and playfully. While Wade was undressing her Molly teases Wade by rubbing her hand over the bulging in his pants and Wade just moaned out her name. 

Molly is nipping on his ear lobe and whispers in his ear "these pants need to go baby." Wade just shivers and Molly goes down on her knees and takes her teeth and unzips Wade's zipper and unbutton his pants and brings out his member and slowly takes his dick into her mouth and starts to slowly suck him off. 

Wade runs his hands though her hair and just moaned out her name. Molly starts to lick and nip at the tip of his head and she puts his dick back in her mouth and sucks even more harder until Wade's breathing is hard "I'm about to cum baby." Molly removes his dick from her mouth and stands up and latches onto his neck and nips on his pulse point while stroking him off.  
Wade growls and cums in Molly's hand. Both breathing heavily they collapse on the bed. While catching their breaths Wade's dick is still hard and asking for more. "Baby I want to be inside you." Molly just breathes out his name and lays on the bed. Wade rummages though his bag and grabs a condom and he wanted to grab the lube but needed none as his dick was already wet from Molly's saliva and mixed with his essence. 

Wade puts the condom on his dick and slowly climbs on top of Molly and he slowly starts to enter Molly's middle and they both start rocking back and forth and make music with their moans and screams of pleasure. Molly nips all Wade's body his neck, shoulder blades, chest and earlobes an all over. With all the nipping and biting Wade is just over the edge with pleasure and blows his load into the condom and sighs in content. 

Wade slowly exits Molly and rolls off to the side, with chests heaving they relax and catch their breaths. After a few minutes of relaxing they both hop in the shower and clean themselves off and head to bed.  
Mark and Jack are cuddling on the bed Jack is laying his head on Mark's chest listening to his heartbeat and drawing circles on his chest and teasing his nipples a bit, Mark laughs "that tickles." Jack laughs "I know, I want it to." Mark rolls and hovers above him and starts to kiss him deeply. "Well now Markimoo, anxious eh?" 

"You know it love" Mark removes his pants and see's the pre-cum though his boxers "someone is frisky." Jack just laughs and kisses his neck again. Now naked in front of him Mark rubs his smooth hands up and down Jack's body while teasing him some more. Mark reaches over and opens his bag and fishes out the tube of lube and lubes up his dick and says "are you ready my love?" Jack gets on his hands and knees "yes Markimoo take me away." 

Mark sighs and pushes his dick into Jack's hole and Mark screams out in pleasure and pain and moans hi s name "oh god Mark, yes faster and harder!" Mark goes in deeper. A few more minutes into it and Mark can tell Jack is getting close to climax so is he speed up their pace "Jack I'm about to." "Go for it baby" says Jack with Jack saying that Mark shoots his load into him and exits and lays on his back catching his breath. 

"That was amazing." "Yes it was" said Jack as he rolls onto him an lays his head on Mark's chest hearing his fast heartbeat slowing down to a normal rate. After relaxing Mark eyes him up and down and asks "are you up for round two?"  
Jack just moaned and said "yes." Jack moaned out his name while he ran his hand over his chest and ran his fingers though Mark's chest hair and Mark grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest over his heart "you feel that?" "Yes" said Jack. "It only beats for you my love." Jack sighed and leaned in kissing Mark still keeping his palm on Mark's heart he begged for entrance with his tongue. 

Mark obliged and opened his mouth and they started to French kiss and Jack felt Mark's heartbeat race under his palm. Mark had him get on his knees and hands again and Mark slowly ran a hand between his legs. Mark could feel his lust for him again by how hard he was. Mark ran a hand down his chest again and slowly slid his hand and stroked his member. 

Jack moaned out his name while he stroked him faster getting him harder by the second. Jack made him stop his actions and told him if he kept that up he was going to lose control and he said "I want to be inside you again love."  
Jack said ok. Mark slowly started to enter him, fully in him now Mark just stayed like that for a little bit so Jack could feel him and know that he was his and only his. "I'm ready love." Mark said ok and started to slowly go in and out picking up speed. Jack couldn't holding it anymore he latched onto Mark's neck on his pulse point and started to suck on it, leaving his mark. Mark moaned out while he sucked and that was just sending him over the edge. 

With that said "baby, I'm about to." Jack unlatched himself from Mark's neck and licked his earlobe "let it go baby." With that said and his licking his earlobe that did it. Mark spilled his seed into him and Jack moaned feeling his warm essence inside of him once more and with that he came next. 

With being spent Mark pulled out of Jack and lay on the bed. Jack laid next to him with his head on his chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat. After relaxing and catching each other's breath and heart rates returning to normal beats Mark got up "care to join me for a shower?" 

"Sure" said Jack and they both headed into the shower and cleaned each other and all clean and better they headed to bed. Jack reclaimed his place back on Mark's chest and whispered "thank you for the best camping trip ever" as he kissed Mark. "You're welcome love" as Mark kissed him back. Jack fell asleep to the soft sound of Mark's heartbeat in his ear and Mark stayed up and watched Jack sleep for a little bit. A few minutes later he fell asleep.  
They next morning they all were packed and head to head back to LA as summer was slowly ending and they head to get back to their normal lives. So once back in LA they got back to their normal uploads and they had the best summer vacation ever. 

The end.


End file.
